1. Description of the Related Art
A warning lamp adopts red and blue colors mainly for the following reasons: 1. Red color is a primary color of the warm colors series with a warning effect, and blue color is a primary color of the cool colors series having a sharp contrast with the red color and capable of attracting more people's attention. 2. The red and blue colors have a strong light penetration at night. 3. The red color is eye-catching, and even color blind people can distinguish red and blue colors. 4. Psychologists have done a tolerance test about feeling, wherein hot water and cold water are used to form two water pipes respectively, and then the water pipes of the hot and cold water are tangled, and people can feel the coldness and hotness at the same time when they touch the tangled pipes by hands. It is found that people can tolerate cold and hot water pipes alone, but the tangled pipes bring great stimulation to sensory. Perhaps, this problem can be explained by psychological views, and the comparison of two sensory elements gives a big hint, and red and blue are exactly opposite colors. Similar to the color water and hot water, the red color is a primary color of the warm colors series with a warning effect, and blue is a primary color of the color colors series having a sharp contrast with the red color and capable of attracting more people's attention.
In general, a conventional warning lamp has a single function and fails to provide more auxiliary functions to police units or officers. For example, if a suspect with a suspect track shows up in the vicinity of a police car, the police officer still need a visual recognition and manually turn on the warning lamp. Obviously, the conventional warning lamp has a low automation level.
2. Summary of the Invention
It is a primary objective of the present disclosure to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art by providing an automatic alarm warning lamp capable of performing a suspect track detection of images around the police car, and issuing a suspect alarm signal if it is confirmed that a suspect having a suspect track exists in the final filtered image, or else issuing a no-suspect signal; as well as automatically popping out the L-rod mounting base and turning on the light emission of the red LED component and the light emission of the blue LED component upon receiving the suspect alarm signal, and also for turning off the light emission of the red LED component and the light emission of the blue LED component when receiving the no-suspect signal
To achieve the aforementioned and other objectives, the present disclosure provides an automatic alarm warning lamp comprising a red LED component, a blue LED component, an L-rod mounting base, a warning lamp housing, and a reinforcing plate, characterized in that the red LED component and the blue LED component are installed in the warning lamp housing, the L-rod mounting base is disposed on an outer side of the top of a police car for fixing the warning lamp housing to the outer side of the top of the police car, and the reinforcing plate is disposed on an inner side of the police car for reinforcing the fixation of the warning lamp housing.
Wherein, the warning lamp further comprises a control component coupled to the red LED component and the blue LED component for controlling the light emission of the red LED component and the light emission of the blue LED component.
The automatic alarm warning lamp further comprises a timing device, for providing timing.
Wherein, the control element is coupled to the timing device for controlling the light emission of the red LED component and the light emission of the blue LED component according to the timing.
In the automatic alarm warning lamp, the control element controls the light emission of the red LED component and the light emission of the blue LED component, so that both of the red LED component and the blue LED component emit lights alternately.
The automatic alarm warning lamp further comprises:
an electric press-button installed in a front dashboard of the police car for sending an automatic fold-up signal and an automatic pop-out signal to the control element alternately under a user's operation;
a panoramic camera, installed at the top of the police car, for collecting image data of surrounding scenes of the police car to obtain a panoramic high definition image;
a first filter device, coupled to the panoramic camera, for receiving a panoramic high definition image, while executing a wavelet filter processing, a Wiener filter processing, a median filter processing, and a Gaussian low pass filter processing of the panoramic high definition image at the same time to obtain a first filter image, a second filter image, a third filter image and a fourth filter image respectively, while performing a signal-to-noise analysis of the first filter image, the second filter image, the third filter image and the fourth filter image at the same time to obtain a first signal-to-noise ratio, a second signal-to-noise ratio, a third signal-to-noise ratio, and a fourth signal-to-noise ratio respectively, and select the maximum signal-to-noise ratio from the four signal-to-noise ratios as a target signal-to-noise ratio, and use a filter image corresponding to the target signal-to-noise ratio as a target filter image;
an edge enhancement device, coupled to the first filter device, for performing an edge enhancement of the target filter image to obtain an edge enhancement image;
a noise analysis device, coupled to the edge enhancement device, for performing a noise component analysis of the edge enhancement image to obtain each noise type and each respective noise signal component of the edge enhancement image, and selecting three noise signal components with largest amplitudes from the noise signal components as a first noise signal component, a second noise signal component, and a third noise signal component according to a descending order of the amplitudes;
a second filter device, coupled to the edge enhancement device and the noise analysis device, for searching an image filter template corresponding to the first noise signal component, the second noise signal component, and the third noise signal component from an image filter template library as a first filter template, a second filter template, and a third filter template, and executing a filter processing of the edge enhancement image to obtain a final filtered image according to the first filter template, the second filter template, and the third filter template;
a track detection device, coupled to the second filter device, for performing a suspect track detection of the final filtered image, and issuing a suspect alarm signal if it is confirmed that a suspect having a suspect track exists in the final filtered image, or else issuing a no-suspect signal;
wherein, the control element is coupled to the track detection device for automatically popping out the L-rod mounting base and turning on the light emission of the red LED component and the light emission of the blue LED component after receiving the suspect alarm signal, and also for turning off the light emission of the red LED component and the light emission of the blue LED component when receiving the no-suspect signal;
wherein the step of the second filter device executing a filter processing of the edge enhancement image to obtain a final filtered image according to the first filter template, the second filter template, and the third filter template further comprises the steps of: using the first filter template to execute the filter processing of the edge enhancement image to obtain a first median filter image, and then using the second filter template to execute the filter processing of the first median filter image to obtain a second median filter image, and finally using the third filter template to execute the filter processing of the second median filter image to obtain a final filtered image; wherein the control element is coupled to the electric press-button and the L-rod mounting base, for automatically folding up the L-rod mounting base when receiving the automatic fold-up signal, and automatically popping out the L-rod mounting base when receiving the automatic pop-out signal; and the L-rod mounting base is a retractable mounting base.
In the automatic alarm warning lamp, the first filter device, the edge enhancement device, the noise analysis device, the second filter device and the track detection device are integrated into an integrated circuit board.
In the automatic alarm warning lamp, the first filter device, the edge enhancement device, the noise analysis device, the second filter device and the track detection device are disposed at different integrated circuit boards.
In the automatic alarm warning lamp, the first filter device, the edge enhancement device, the noise analysis device, the second filter device, and the track detection device are installed in a front dashboard of the police car.
The automatic alarm warning lamp further comprises: a brightness sensor, installed at the top of the police car and near the panoramic camera, for detecting an ambient brightness near the panoramic camera; and an auxiliary lighting source, disposed at the top of the police car and near the panoramic camera, and coupled to the brightness sensor, for receiving the ambient brightness, and providing an auxiliary lighting according to the ambient brightness for the image data collection of the panoramic camera.